1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handy type TV camera or motion picture camera with a grip, and more particularly to a handy camera with a grip including a focal length varying means, a diaphragm aperture varying means and a focus adjusting means wherein at least one of said means is electrically controlled by use of a servomotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional handy type TV camera or motion picture camera is provided with a grip with which the camera body is supported by a hand. When the grip is held with the right hand, the left hand is used for operating various control means. The camera of this type is usually provided with a focal length varying means or zooming means, a diaphragm aperture varying means and a focus adjusting means. All of these means are controlled by use of the left hand when the grip is held with the right hand. Therefore, it is very difficult or almost impossible to simultaneously control two of these means.
On the other hand, it is sometimes desired that two of these means be controlled simultaneously. For instance, it may be desirable to adjust the focus while varying the focal length. Particularly when the focal length is varied from short to long, simultaneous adjustment of focus is often desired because the focal depth of the taking lens is decreased and a severe adjustment of focus is required as the focal length is varied from short (wide angle) to long (telescopic).